The Division of Endocrinology and Diabetes at the University of Minnesota is requesting another 5 years of support for the training grant that has been funded for 29 continuous years. We are seeking support of post-doctoral research training in the fields of endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism. Training will provide in-depth research experience to recent PhD graduates or MD graduates who have completed a medicine or pediatric residency and wish to become academic physicians. Each principal trainer is an independent investigator with a national or international reputation. The program assures that all trainees receive appropriate exposure to contemporary techniques in cell biology, molecular biology or clinical investigation. Upon completion of the training, the trainee will be in an oustanding position to assume an academic career in a university or research institution. The major component of the program assures the maximal interaction between the trainee and the mentor. Additionally, the entire faculty and other trainees in the program are afforded the opportunity for interactions. Furthermore, physicians who have completed their residency requirements are provided additional training to fill in missing gaps in basic science education. Because the University of Minnesota, Fairview-University Medical Center, the Veterans Hospital and Hennepin County Medical Center provide funds to support the clinical training, all funds provided by this training grant are devoted to the research training of the physicians. However, at the end of their training, we anticipate that all physicians will attain board certification in endocrinology and that both PhD and MD trainees are sufficiently trained in academic research to successfully compete for federal funding and become productive academic scientists.